His cold heart
by tenshi yuki1
Summary: sesshomaru goes into the bone eatters well with shikon jewel shards. How will he react to kagome's era? kagome x sesshomaru.  R&R becomes M later chapters
1. Inuyasha where are you?

Kagomes P.O.V.

I buzzed silently around the kitchen preparing dinner lost in thought. The aroma of meatballs and egg rolls steamed into the air, soon circulating through out the entire shrine. I flipped a nicely colored egg roll onto a plate pile of a dozen or more. Inuyasha should be here any minute. I clapped my hands together in excitement. This would be the first time coming beyond the well into my era for Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I flexed my claws menacingly. The only thing between the well and me is Sesshomaru, he had appeared out of nowhere, I couldn't even pick up his scent. Why was he here and what did he want? We prevailed facing on another. He stood intently gazing at the forest behind me. "Inuyasha." He spoke.

I rested my hand on tetsaiga. "What lies beyond the bone eaters well?" his emotionless mask concealed any curiosity he might have. "Jump in and find out." I snarled attempting to hide my eagerness to get to kagome's era.

"What do you take me for half breed?" "Clearly you and your human wench are the only ones able to pass through to the other side."

My eyes grew wide with shock and fear of his knowledge. Did someone tell him of kagome's era or did he find it out on his own? "No way am I telling you." I said yielding tetsaiga.

"First you want tetsaiga, now you're bothering me for information?" "You stalking me like this makes me think twice about your love for me Sesshomaru."

His scowl faded from his face. "You're quite amusing half breed." "As much as I enjoy listening to your squabbling I have no patience for your daft affirmations." He drew his sword. Inside I knew I wouldn't have the strength to fight sesshomaru this being the day when I will transform into a human. I only have a few minutes left as a demon. This is bad, I thought as he leapt towards me.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I dried the last of the dishes and put them up. " I wonder what's keeping Inuyasha?" I sighed. Souta strolled into the kitchen sitting on a chair. "Inuyasha's coming to vist?" he asked.

"Yup!" "And this time he's bringing Miroku, Sango, and shippou."

"O wow are they demons to?"

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. How many times have I told this boy who they where? "Well shippou is a fox demon, but sango is a demon slayer, and miroku is a monk."

He looked at me funny. "that's an odd group combination." I swiftly turned my head towards the window and took a deep breath. What's keeping them?

Inuyasha's pov

Sesshomaru charged head on. There was no use in swinging tetsaiga anymore. The dull stubborn sword refused to transform since my human blood was dominating my demon half. I pressed my body weight to my left leg and sprung up from the soil barely dodging his attack. Still in the air I watched the alert sesshomaru twist his ankle to the right when his feet lightly made contact with the earth. I could no longer match his demonic speed. He sprung his sword forward and before I could hit the ground he pierced my chest. As gravity pulled me downward I grunted at the extreme pain. With brute force I tumbled onto the grass. My body arched up then fell back down twice from the impact of the blow. Sesshomaru stared coldly into my eyes with no mercy while watching me wither in pain on the ground. Blood pulsed out of my wound uncontrollably. My red kimono was drenched in a darker red, my crimson blood. My mind raced through the times Kagome and I spent together. Those precious times… was my last thought as I peered up at Sesshomaru's sword plummeting towards my chest. The intense blazing sky turned into a midnight blanket for my eyes to bask in. "Pathetic." Sesshomaru's voice vibrated through my skull.

Sesshomaru's pov

That was ridiculously easy. The pathetic half breed didn't even try. I looked at my blood stained tokijin and back at the lifeless Inuyasha. His eyes were still partly open giving him a glassy dull look. I placed tokijin in my sheath. "This was somewhat of a disappointment brother." I turned my back staring at the bone eaters well.

"I still have yet to know what's beyond the well." I spoke to the corpse lying beside my feet.

I frowned realizing how close a human scent was. It was almost as though… I turned abruptly and looked down to see in the same place Inuyasha laid was a human. His dark hair framed his childish features. Dirt smudged his face and sullied his hair. This is the reason for your weakness halfbreed? I fought the tickle irritating my throat, how I wanted to burst into laughter at the reason Inuyasha died by my hand. I brushed a lone strand of hair away from my face. A foolish thought came to mind as I glared at the human Inuyasha. The shikon jewels hidden in the neck line of his kimono radiated as I held the in my hand. Maybe…

* * *

A/N :Hi you guys whats up? Thanks for taking time out and reading my story. Hopefully I got the basic character of sesshomaru right. It's been a while since I last wrote a fanfiction. 


	2. The terror that awaits

Kagome's pov

What's wrong with me? Inuyasha is always late so there's nothing to worry about. Plus he has to deal with bringing three other people here with him. That's probably it. That's why they're 2 hours late. I felt a devastating pain grip my heart out of nowhere. Yeah that's why they're late.

Sango's pov

I watched the monk as he bent over the corpse of inuyasha. His dead eyes peered up at the spacey sky. Tears distorted my vision of miroku placing his hand on inuyasha's heart and praying. This is just a dream or illusion created by naraku. Inuyasha can not die! Tears poured endlessly down my cheeks. Shippou's body shook wildly. His usually cheerful eyes were wide and colorless just as his complexion was pale. I scoped up the kitsune in my arms and embraced his cold body to mine for comfort. Soon shippou and I began to tremble hysterically. "The jewel shards –in-nuyasha carried is no longer on his person." Miroku whispered in terror.

Kagome's pov

I stared at the cold feast on the set dinning room table. As hard as I tried to be mad inuyasha for being late and ruining my dinner party I could only feel melancholy about this situation. I sighed in defeat as I took off my apron and trudged upstairs. Taking my hair down I flopped onto my soft pink comforter. What seemed to be a stretched period of time I stared at the bumps on my ceiling making pictures in my mind. Suddenly goose bumps ran up and down my spine. The jewel shards around my neck began to glow. I sat up and my eyes caught the pair of golden eyes glowering at me from the other side of the window.

It was dark out and I could only make out inuyasha's eyes. I felt uneasy for some reason. Inuyasha's eyes seemed more narrow and intimidating to look at. I got up from my bed and streached. If he's allowed to be a jerk and make me wait 2 hours for my dinner party than he can certainly stay out there a few more minutes.

A booming thunder jolted me from my childish plot, forcing me to scurry to the window. A streak of the beautiful yet daunting electric tree images made each of my hairs stand on end. I lifted my head to see if inuyasha was ok but what I saw made my hair follicles on my head stand on end.

Sesshomaru squatted on the tree branch where inuyasha should've been. My heart made various flips and tears formed at the corner of my eyes as I stood there dumbfounded in confusion. The great demon lord sat outside my window ledge glaring angrily at me.His damp white hair blew gently into his face while tangling at the tips. My mouth went dry as I watched his poisonous claws reach towards me from the other side of the glass. I was only half way turned to run in the other direction when I heard glass shatter.

Instantly his hand grabbed me by the arm to prevent any struggle on my part. His nails dug into my flesh causing me to wince at the slight sting running up my arms from the small amount of poison. I could feel my body relax under his touch.

Sesshomaru's pov

I stared down at the girl named kagome I grasped onto. Her smooth black hair framed her moon complextioned face. The girl's eyes were widened with adreninaline and dapped with her fresh tears. However she took me by surprise, she smelt of fear but her overpowering scent was of sadness. Did she know I slew inuyasha, her comrade, the man she adored?

The small amount of poison I injected in the scratches I inflicted had begun to take effect. I felt her lean into me. "What'd you do to my body!" she wench screamed with alarm.

I shoved her towards the bed in the chamber. Her body crumpled on the pink flowered covers. "It will not kill you." I replied. She looked straight in my orbs fiercely with tears leaking out of hers.

"What are you doing here in my era?"

I looked around the room with curiosity. Her Era? Well that explains the strange objects lying around.

Kagome pov

"What are you doing here in my era?" I watched the demon lord intently as he examined my room. He appeared fixated at the ground for a while. I leaned my body further off the bed to see what intrigued him. His eyes examined my pink bra on the floor. I gasped and grabbed it up and kicked it under my bed. .

Sesshomaru's pov

"Sesshomaru can you answer a few questions?" the girl asked as she stood unsteadily on her feet.

"I am not obligated to answer anything."

I watched her flinch at my disrespect. "Well how about an exchange of information?" "I'll show you how to get back to the feudal era and you answer my questions." The girl looked at me hopefully. "Show me around this era and the way back to my originality and then I might consider your request."

She nodded in response. There was no need to kill this girl. As meddling as she is, she isn't as weak as other humans. Besides she saved rin's life. (A/N - 3rd Inuyasha movie,etc.)

I sighed in exhaustion. Should I allow this shrewd girl to lead me around?

I found this peculiar era enthralling and I wouldn't mind this wench as long as she stayed in her place as my servant. The girl's voice lowered , "alright there are a few rules though…" she wandered off her sentence. My eyes narrowed.

Rules? "Rules are for pathetic mortals who don't have the superiority to govern themselves separately." I raised an eyebrow.

"They aren't difficult to follow, there are laws in this world and if they are broken than the criminal is severely punished. If a demon was to murder a human in this era than that event would disrupt the balance and flow of modern and feudal Japan. Who knows what would happen if humans found out demons really exist…I mean chaos, destruction…" she gasped in a huge breath.

"Are you saying I'm nonexistent?" I asked mockingly.

"No, it's not that you are to me but to the rest of this worlds knowledge demons only exist in stories." She glared.

I felt a tug at the side of my lips. " So you're asking not to kill a human during my duration here?"

Her glare shifted to a friendly smile. "Yes."

"Beg me wench because I have no intentions of following any orders." I turned and walked out her European style door.

Stickers of odd looking animals supported the corners of a painting of a man with many pericings and characters written down his arms and back. I turned to glimpse at her face to see her jaw hanging. Before she could catch my smile I walked down a flight of steps.

* * *

I dont own Inuyasha or any of the characters through out this fanfiction. 

ok so I know its not mature content yet but its getting there. Next chapter when she teaches him the ways of the bathtub and shower since he's used to hotsprings. yummy. Anyway I love reviews they help my writing grow so plz tell me what you think It inspires me. thanks for reading


End file.
